


Hospital Gossip

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase writes to Cameron, to catch her up on the latest happenings at PPTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the "'Everybody Lies' Challenge" at the House-Wilson Community on LiveJournal.

**Hospital Gossip**  
  
  
Hi, Cameron –  
  
Um. Yeah. Well, I hope you didn’t just toss this in the bin as soon as you saw who it came from. But I thought you might want to know a little more about what’s going on around here these days. I mean, Nikki in Emergency probably still keeps you up on all the gossip, but I don’t know anybody in Diagnostics who talks to her much.  
  
Anyway, it’s been a rough couple of weeks around here. You know that Cuddy dumped House, right? (I cleaned up on the pool on that one, it took a lot longer to happen than most people thought it would.) But we figure that’s why he pulled that stunt at the hotel, only he obviously didn’t know a reporter was there. So yeah, Cuddy’s pretty much of a mess, dealing with the damage to the Hospital’s image, and her own reputation, since she’d been dating him. I mean, the jump was bad enough, but when it came out about the hookers and the drugs and the booze, well, the Board was pretty gobsmacked too, so she had all that to handle on top of everything else.  
  
You probably heard that Wilson didn’t deal so well with it. It’s been sort of sad to watch, honestly. He came back to work like usual the next day, but then somebody saw him in one of the pictures from the hotel security cameras, and I think that’s when it got to be too much for him, there were a lot of questions and he was still in shock from seeing House do that. Cuddy gave him a couple of weeks off when she saw how shook up he was. I stopped over at his place last night, because he called and asked me to take care of a diabetic cat he took in a few months ago. He says he can’t stay on the schedule for her medicine right now, what with dealing with House. She’s a nice cat, really, I might ask him if he wants me to keep her.  
  
But Cameron, it’s weird. He keeps talking to House, but he doesn’t notice that House isn’t answering. It’s like listening to someone who’s on the phone, you know? Like hearing half of a two-person conversation. When I was there, he was yelling at House for jumping like that, and telling him how lucky he was to land in the pool instead of on the concrete. I had to leave, I couldn’t . . . I mean, they ended up taking a jackhammer to the cement because the bloodstains wouldn’t come out, you know?  
  
Like I said, it’s a mess around here right now. I hope this letter didn’t upset you too much. What I really wanted to say is, if you have time and you wanted to visit Wilson, maybe you could get him to deal with the truth. None of the rest of us can do it.  
  
Best,  
  
Chase  
  



End file.
